


Nine in the afternoon

by BandArtGecko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Merp, More tags to be added, Og writing, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Remake, Witch - Freeform, fits all, keep going?, stemma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandArtGecko/pseuds/BandArtGecko
Summary: Witches asking for the first born child is too cliche for me buuuut this could work...





	1. The deal

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: gayyyyyyyyy

Emma Sterling was wondering through the non-fiction isle one last time when a short yet skinny girl walked up to her and asked  
“Trying to find anything in particular?”   
Her name tag read “hello I’m librarian Stella”  
“Lots of things actually. A girlfriend, a book idea, a job etc.” Stella laughed, it was the kind of laugh that was perfectly quirky, she cocked her head back and covered her mouth yet the sound that came out was like wind chimes at the beach.  
“I can help you with two of those, there is a book somewhere in the fiction section filled to the brim with writing prompts...” Stella searches through the many books on the shelf labeled “struggling authors” and then whisper-yells accomplishment as she finds the one she’s apparently looking for. “Here you are I’ll go check you out”

As soon as Emma is in her car she reads when her book is due and notices a note in small handwriting “meet me at the pond at 9 in the afternoon” she grips the receipt tightly and takes in a big breath making her shoulders rise. 

Emma’s pov

Shit.

It’s noon and I have to clean read write and get ready.first things first clean my desk.

12:57

Read.  
I flip through page after page of weird prompts when I finally decide to get up from my desk and lay flat on my face waiting for the day to end

4:29

Fuck  
Stella’s pov

Yes! 

It’s noon and I even took my makeup off last night! I quickly clean the house with a flick of my wrists when I know it’s a few dozen, and head to my sewing machine.   
“It just isn’t designing if you rely on magic.” I tell myself.

A beautiful pixie skirt with a crop top bodice truly art.  
Both POV  
6:54

Shit

They hurry on over to the pond getting dressed choosing shoes applying makeup   
Emma is wearing jeans and a marvel tee  
And Stella is wearing the outfit she made earlier. One is over dressed the other is under. 

 

9:05

“Where is she where is she” Stella thought to herself

“ I’m here I’m here sorry I was late”the voice calling from down the hill seemed out of breath and tired so Stella helped within seconds Emma was standing in front of her.  
“H-how did you do thaaaat” Emma trailed off pointing to her feet then the ground then to Stella’s fingers.  
Stella ignored the question “ yesterday you said you wanted a girlfriend correct?” Emma nodded in Response “good now I can give you any mate you want under one condition” Emma motioned for the small girl to continue “ you give me your first born child.”  
“Pft of course. That’s such a stupid question to ask yes yes.”  
“Sign here” a puff of smoke shot out of Stella’s fingertips and made the shape of a document Emma signed which a slightly translucent pen where she was told to.”now who will be your partner?”  
“ how about... hmm... you.” Emma pointed right towards the witch (or what she classified as a witch) the document was complete she had to say yes.

The deal was made


	2. Notice

Hi! Just so you know I'm skipping a lot of time so if you get confused let me know in the comments so that I can help clear things up.   
This series is basically a bunch of cute things and maybe some smut later we'll see 


	3. Ooh intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT AHEAD

Stella and Emma were back home after Emma’s cross country practice. Em was clearly in pain holding her right shoulder and thanking the lord she was left handed. Fortunately she had an amazing girlfriend. Stella sprang right into action, rubbing her thumb in just the right places to make Em melt.  
Soon Stella’s Fingers had drifted away from Emma’s right shoulder and had started work down her spine.  
“This feel good babe?” Stella asked sliding her finger further down her girlfriends spine. She received an arch in response.  
“ you gotta stop doing that” Emma said  
“Doing what?”  
“Saying things that make me want to kiss you!” Emma got flipped around by her hips, Stell began licking her abs her pale blue eyes staring up at her from her belly-button. Those eyes seemed so innocent yet the actions that body was doing was nothing of the sort.  
Stella was now pulling Emma into a kiss. The lip lock held the two together while Stella pulled Em into the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. The short girl climbed on top of her girlfriend and whispered in her ear “your mine and I’ll keep you till the end”  
Stella quickly worked her way back down the ladder that was Emma and pulled down the gym pants Emma had been wearing. She fingered the pussy until Emma begged for more.  
Then she slowly and gently pulled down the underwear and played with the lips. This was the best part for her. Watching her partner beg for more, orgasms and arches were her favorite. It had been so long since she had gotten to see those faces.  
She began to get greedy now, her tongue ran along the pussy making it wet and leaving Emma’s hands clenched tightly in the bedsheets arms outstretched and back arched. Stella went harder opening the lips to lick farther in. And playing with Emma’s clit.  
“Whatever you do, don’t stop” Em breathed out.  
Stell smirked at that “not a thought in my mind”  
This time Stella left the pussy momentarily inching herself towards Em’s face only to stop at the neck and begin sucking on it. Tangling one hand through her girlfriends hair whilst the other is fingering the vagina. She begins to slow as she tires.  
Stella and Emma both know the fun is over for tonight and they get up to wash their hands. They come to the couch this time and fall asleep binging supernatural.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m cringey so get ready.


End file.
